The Juubi's Curse
by Tarasu-Sama
Summary: A small village falls victom to a mass murder and Leaf ANBU are sent to investigate. What they find will wind up changing everyones lives... hopefully for the better.


**~The Juubi's Curse~**

**Disclaimer:** Hi! I sadly don't own Naruto…. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be a bitch -_-, The Third wouldn't die, and somehow Naruto's parents would be alive.

"**Talking" = Demon, Summon**

'_**Thinking'**_** = Demon, Summon**

"Talking" = Normal People

"_Whispering/ Hand Signs" = Normal people_

'_Thinking' = Normal people_

* * *

**Splitting the Silence**

_(unknown position, 12 hrs. after dawn)_

Leaves rustled as cloaked figures drew closer to their target.

"_Viper, assume lookout. Wolf, Bear, Tiger, move in and secure the den. Meds, follow carefully. Eagle over and out."_

Several shadows nodded and split off from the group, dashing through the shadows of the trees to their positions.

"_Viper in look-out, all clear. Over and out." _Whispered a female like figure as 'she' perched on a branch overlooking a too silent Village.

_"Wolf in, den is secure. Over and out." _Another figure said as others spread out to guard their base camp.

_"Good. Meds, move to the den. Alpha team, move in for the 'kill'. Secure all the living targets and escort them to the den for the med team."_

_"Hai!" _All of them whispered as they silently ran across rooftops and into the dead village. Shadows danced across the roads as the team searched the town. Bodies littered the streets and at the far end of the town was the beginning of a new graveyard… started within a few days of when they arrived.

_"Eagle in… no survivors… spread out and search, bring all of the dead to the main street for burial… over and out…" _The man named Eagle said as he sadly dropped down into the street and looked at the mass grave some unfortunate soul began and was killed during. Lifting his white mask he stared down at the boy who lay with a shovel next to him… and a kunai protruding from the young boy's forehead. Kneeling next to him, Eagle carefully pulled out the kunai and closed the kid's eyes. "Rest well kid, you did well for small one like you. I bet your family is proud…" He said softly and got up to leave before a small mewl caught his attention. Bending back down he pulled back the tattered jacket the boy wore and gasped as he came face to face with a snow white lion cub. "Viper, Wolf! Get down here! It turns out we have one little survivor to take care of." He called out, not bothering to use his hidden communicator.

Another two shadows hopped down from the roof tops and walked up to Eagle.

"Hai, Eagle-san?" The first one said as she lifted up her viper-like mask to eye him with her dark brown gaze. Cautiously walking closer she gaped at what she saw. A small white lion cub stared back at her mewling for what seemed like help. Shifting from foot to foot nervously she finally gave in to the 'scary' motherly instincts that were beginning to rush through her. Picking up the small cub, she cradled it in the crook of her arm and began to cuddle it.

Both Wolf and Eagle's jaws dropped to the floor as Eagle deadpanned, "Never thought Viper would go soft…." In a matter of seconds a kunai was threateningly close to his family jewels. "N-n-now Viper-chan… no need to be sadistic…" He stuttered.

"Not. A. Word." She hissed before turning her back to her teammates and cooing at the cub. Both teammates looked on in shock as their unpredictable Viper walked back towards the base camp.

"R-right. Wolf, Tiger, You're with me on burial duty… Viper will… ah... take care of our little survivor…" He said as he scratched the back of his head before picking up the small boy and gently laying him down in the hole he had dug out for a fellow villager. "Talk about digging your own grave…" He muttered as he filled in the hole.

_(Back at base camp)_

"Hey! One of you damn Meds! Get over here and check this thing out before I let it maul you!" The woman said with a vicious grin. Sitting down she let the cub wander over to the scared Meds and laid back to watch the show. After a few minutes she broke down laughing as a medic ran by screaming for someone to call off the 'evil kitty' who had taken a liking to a string attached to her medic robe.

_(Hokage's Office)_

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?!?!" An overly busty woman shouted as she glared at the ANBU before her. "You mean to tell me that they had a Ninja's assistant in the village?! And a baby at that?! Not even trained yet!" She screeched as the two people before her winced. "Of all the... Shizune! Get an Inuzuka in here now!!!"

"Tsunade-sama.... it's a little lion cub.... and I don't think they knew what it was to be used for.... and..." The purple haired ANBU was cut off as the cub disappeared from her arms and reappeared on the Hokage's desk in a small swirl of leaves.

The Hokage stood stunned as the small cub gnawed on a pen, trying to drag it across a piece of paper.

**_friend? _**was written messily across a small bit of the scroll.

At that the Hokage promptly sunk back into her chair and rummaged around under her desk for a bottle of sake. "Call for a Hyuuga as well..." She mumbled as she processed what she had seen.

* * *

Hey all! Shadow here ^-^, sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer. All of them will be, this was just the beginning ^-^ and ya, hope you likesd it reviews please!!! Will post a chapter every two or so days unless homework gets in the way ^-^

~Shadow


End file.
